


Darkness

by ohboromir



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: D/s undertones, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Mute Corvo Attano, Whipping, birthday fic for bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboromir/pseuds/ohboromir
Summary: They can never marry, never truly be together, but he is hers and hers alone. He bore her marks, again and again





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theitinerantqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theitinerantqueen/gifts).



Darkness. It surrounds him, every tiny sound magnified a hundred times. He should be afraid. But they have done this half a hundred times and it is pleasurable to rest his eyes for once. Jessamine’s heels clicked ominously across the room until she stood over him. Corvo’s arms and legs were bound to the bedposts, a familiar position, and his Empress tested their strength carefully. It would not do to damage her precious charge.

“Do you remember the signal, darling?”

Yes. Three taps on the metal bedpost with his ring, and she would stop. He could remember when they first devised it - neither of them had had much experience in such matters, but every well read person knew how important a safe signal was. Usually, a word or phrase, but Corvo could not do that. Tapping had been Jessamine’s idea: always so caring, so clever, so careful.

“Good boy.” Even behind his blindfold, he can feel her smile. A shiver ran down his spine, anticipation brewing in his stomach, rolling like the waves.

The first crack of her whip is against his stomach and the bound man choked out a gasp, aching his hips up. She pushed them down firmly.

“Be still for me. Count to twenty.”

 

_ One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _

Each blow came somewhere different to the last, leaving red marks across his thighs. Jessamine was gentle, though; this is by no means her full strength, nor even the most strength she had ever used on him. This was just the warm up.

_ Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. _

Thick and fast, the blows left Corvo gasping, his cock twitching, already half hard. He is not quite as young as he was when they first did this, but Jessamine never failed to spark deep arousal in him.

_ Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. _

Harder now. His body begged for it, rolling with each crack of the whip. His blindfold is damp with sweat and tears, but the pain was so good, so perfect. He can hardly stand it and yet, he does not want it to end.

_ Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. _

And then it does. Just before he can reach his peak, the whip drew away. Jessamine left it discarded on the floor, leaning down to press feather soft kisses over the marks she has left. They can never marry, never truly be together, but he is hers and hers alone. He bore her marks, again and again. Perhaps they should try something more permanent - a tattoo, her sigil, if he was amicable. She suspected he would be.

 

Corvo moaned deeply, one of the few sounds he was capable of making. Some found his silence unsettling, unnerving, or spoke to him as if he were deaf and dumb. But she had seen the man behind her Lord Protector and knew the truth: he was witty, eloquent, choosing each word ever so carefully. More people should speak with their hands - perhaps they would put more thought into their words that way.

Her kisses grew hungrier, trailing up his chest and leaving purple bruises on his throat. Corvo was helpless beneath her hands and mouth, gasping. Seeing her Lord  Protector so helpless made heat pool in her belly and Jessamine decided she could not wait any longer. There would be another time for drawing this out, teasing him. They had their whole lives ahead of them.

She shifted, the bed creaking beneath them. _Perhaps she should invest in a new one._ Straddling his head, she pressed her sex against his lips. Moaning against her, Corvo didn’t need a command, but waited for one anyway. At his Empress’ word, he flicked his tongue against her clit. After so long, he knew every inch of her, knew what made her groan and scream and what rendered her silent with ecstasy. He probed a little deeper with his tongue, feeling her juices seep out over the fresh stubble of his face. She tasted decadently sweet, familiar, and smelt more divine than any of the Abbey’s scented candles. Jessamine’s moans were audible even over the pounding of blood in his ears.

 

But all good things must come to an end. Jessamine’s voice, as clear as bells, rang out. “Stop, darling.” A disappointed whine escaped Corvo’s lips, but he was not left bereft for long. She ground her hips against his promisingly, leaning down to kiss him breathless. When she sat up again, Jessamine took a moment to admire her bodyguard. His lips were red and swollen, his face and chest flushed with heat, his bound body taut with anticipation, muscles straining beneath brown skin. Perfect, despite his roughness. He had such a gentle soul.

 

With grace befitting the Empress of the Isles, Jessamine lowered herself onto his cock. Their moans mingled, more than a mere joining of the body. It was a mingling of their souls; for all their talk, she was his as much as he was hers. Nothing could  _ ever  _ tear them apart. She rode his cock with a steady pace, Corvo arching his hips up to meet hers. 

_ "Corvo… so good for me…. So good.” _

 

As the heat in her belly grew, her pace quickened and her grace faded into wild abandon. All at once, she felt him stiffen beneath her and gasp for air, then felt his warm seed fill her. The sensation, combined with the sight of his blissful face, sent her tumbling over the edge. Jessamine screamed his name before collapsing on top of him.

The next few moments were soft, her head resting on Corvo’s chest. He grunted softly when he slipped out her and she raised her head. He blinked back at her, squirming. Ah. The ropes. Grinning, she reached over and freed his ankles and wrists and kissed the reddened skin gently.

‘I should go.’ he signed, smiling one of his precious smiles, saved only for her and Emily.

“Stay, Corvo. No one will disturb us.”

‘As my Empress commands.’


End file.
